


Borrow

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark, Drabble Sequence, Dream Sex, F/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey and Kylo dream of each other. It doesn't go unnoticed.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	Borrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



He was young, once. He hasn’t forgotten. Darth Sidious has become so much more than a body made of flesh and bone, but his memory stretches back to days when his limbs were supple and his blood ran hot. He remembers pleasure. Desire. Release. Things his weak clone vessel can no longer feel.

So he borrows the boy.

Ren covets Sidious’s granddaughter. Her lovely body, the natural product of many years’ unnatural science, becomes lovelier still when viewed through Ren’s obsessive eyes. With a mind like slick fingers, Sidious penetrates deep inside hormone-fueled dreams and throbs with youthful energy again.

* * *

‘Bring her to me,’ the voice of the Emperor whispers in Kylo’s head. 

Asleep, he sees Rey kneeling on the cracked stone floor of the ancient citadel, head bowed in submission before the throne. Cold, putrid hands leave bruises on her skin. The Emperor’s corpse corrupts everything it touches. Kylo will kill it before it touches her. He will. He  _ will. _

He fucks his fist to chase away the nightmare: heat and friction and Rey’s soft, wet body engulfing his cock. Taking all he has to offer. Enjoying him. He pretends not to notice the shadows watching as he comes.

* * *

Rey wakes frightened. She’s wet between her legs, warm and aching with dream arousal, nerve endings alive from phantom touch. She was dreaming of Ben. She’s been dreaming of him more often, these days. The dreams feel good. But something’s wrong.

There are bruises on her hips, sharp little points of pain like fingertips made of bone.

Sometimes, she smells rotting flesh.

She never reaches climax in her dreams. She finishes the job herself, fingers working to a practiced rhythm. But when she comes, it’s not Ben’s name on her lips. She can’t explain where the other one is from.


End file.
